<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>la ménage à trois de ses vies by Crows_Imagine, electric_stydiax, HimegimiWrites, kaathefriendlysnekk, TsukkiNoNeko, yadoiangel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26665900">la ménage à trois de ses vies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/pseuds/Crows_Imagine'>Crows_Imagine</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/electric_stydiax/pseuds/electric_stydiax'>electric_stydiax</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimegimiWrites/pseuds/HimegimiWrites'>HimegimiWrites</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaathefriendlysnekk/pseuds/kaathefriendlysnekk'>kaathefriendlysnekk</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukkiNoNeko/pseuds/TsukkiNoNeko'>TsukkiNoNeko</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yadoiangel/pseuds/yadoiangel'>yadoiangel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Horny People Get Together to Write a Threesome the World Needs [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(lots of kissing), Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Boys in Skirts, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Edgeplay, Face-Fucking, Lace Panties, M/M, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:07:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26665900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/pseuds/Crows_Imagine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/electric_stydiax/pseuds/electric_stydiax, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimegimiWrites/pseuds/HimegimiWrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaathefriendlysnekk/pseuds/kaathefriendlysnekk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukkiNoNeko/pseuds/TsukkiNoNeko, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yadoiangel/pseuds/yadoiangel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi honestly has no idea how this began. It was only supposed to be a joke, but, well, guess he underestimated Chikara’s ambitions?<br/><br/>
Or,<br/><br/><br/>
Horny people get together and write the threesome the world needs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ennoshita Chikara/Sawamura Daichi, Ennoshita Chikara/Sawamura Daichi/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Ennoshita Chikara/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Sawamura Daichi/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Horny People Get Together to Write a Threesome the World Needs [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Creative Chaos Discord Recs</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>la ménage à trois de ses vies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was born because TJ was the horny fucker who decided this OT3 is fun to discuss and, well, we decided to do a little thing where we all each write a line after each other. Also, Yams just turned 18, don't @ us.
Simply put, have fun guessing who wrote which line!<br/><br/>
Also, enjoy the chaos! There'll be <em>a lot</em> more of it in the future. 😉</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daichi honestly has no idea how this began.</p><p>It was only supposed to be a joke, but, well, guess he underestimated Chikara’s ambitions? One time he’s visiting the team during his freshman college year, dragged Chikara to a closet for yet another sneaky (“sneaky”) makeout, and he casually mentions between pants about bringing another crow they had their eye on. Chikara admits Tadashi always adored them both, and confessed to Chikara after Daichi graduated. His first reaction was to smirk as his mind formed many devious plans for them.</p><p>He believed it would be a one-time thing, enough to quench Chikara's thirst—well, that was a stupid thought.</p><p>Fast-forward to a week after the cute confession, Daichi hears the doorbell ring as Chikara gets the double stroker out.</p><p>“H-Hi, Daichi-san,” Tadashi shyly greets as Chikara rounds the corner to see who it was, double stroker still in hand.</p><p>“Tada—fuck.” Chikara doesn't realize how flustered Tadashi is by the toy, too busy eyeing the younger—likely thinking of how his clothes will look on the floor, Daichi muses. It was a pretty ensemble, a skirt sitting comfortably on his hips and a sheer top accompanying it.</p><p>Daichi shuts the door behind them after inviting the boy inside, his arm reaching out to snake around Tadashi’s waist.</p><p>Tadashi blushes a more furious red if that is possible, "Oh, I-I didn't mean to interrupt!"</p><p>“Trust me—shit—when I say you aren’t interrupting anything, shit, Daddy, I need you—” Daichi likes it very much that the fact both himself and Chikara have been edging the latter is making him extra wanton today.</p><p>It's a non-verbal agreement how they all move to the sofa, excited about the things that’s about to go down today.</p><p>Daichi chuckles, leaning in to kiss Tadashi, knowing Chikara was watching, enjoying the show he put on all the while waiting for his turn—which wouldn’t be for some time yet. Tadashi’s lips are soft and he smirks into the kiss when Tadashi opens his mouth wider, letting his tongue slither inside and explore, enjoying Chikara’s protesting whine. The noises from Chikara only made Daichi less benevolent, pulling Tadashi onto his lap, pressing him to his dick. Carefully, avoiding Tadashi’s notice, Daichi slips his free hand inside his pocket and turns the dial of the vibrator Chikara has buried in his ass, up one more notch.</p><p>Chikara makes no effort to muffle his yelp; he grips the toy tighter in one hand while the other hand pulls at his nipple, “fuck, Daddy, yes!”</p><p>Tadashi looks vaguely horny and terrified at the same time, and that only fuels Daichi’s absolute need and want to destroy his kouhai from Karasuno.</p><p>“‘Dashi, this is what you’re getting if you agree to this,” Daichi smirks at him, seeing the younger’s Adam’s apple bob. “Chika definitely is loud,” he adds, smirking wider when from the corner of his eye he spots Chikara huff loudly, interrupting his own moans.</p><p>The smirk that forms on both Chikara and Daichi’s faces doesn’t faze Tadashi as he continues to lose himself in the bliss of the moment. Daichi licks his lips, observing as Tadashi bites his bottom lip, shoving a hand between his legs, rutting his erection through the layers of clothing.</p><p>With a sharp breath, Tadashi leans back against Daichi’s firm chest and shivers lightly as he nods, “I want it.”</p><p>“Daddy doesn’t like it when his baby boy doesn’t specify what he means by ‘it’, baby boy,” Daichi basically purrs into Tadashi’s ear as he covers the youngest boy’s hand that’s still palming at himself.</p><p>Tadashi practically mewls, burying his head in Daichi’s neck, making the other two laugh at him; he was a sight like that.</p><p>“Tell Daddy what you want,” Chikara purrs, settling in front of them as he tugs on his (well, Daichi’s) shirt on top, barely covering his lace panties that match his white thigh highs.</p><p>“What I want—no, need—is for Daddy to fuck me on this couch and for you to put your mouth to work, Chikara.” Tadashi replies with a smirk on his face.</p><p>As the words register in his brain, Daichi pulls the boy in for a ravaging kiss that’s almost too much teeth and biting for it to be a kiss anymore but Yamaguchi moans into it, his fingers scratching at Daichi’s bare chest as he grabs him for purchase.</p><p>He is so deeply engrossed in exploring the younger boy’s mouth and distracted by the fiery tracks of desire on his skin that he fails to notice Chikara drawing close to Tadashi’s legs.</p><p>Gone is Daichi’s last ‘string’ of sanity and he slides his hand up Tadahi’s thigh, up to where his apparently crotchless thongs do nothing to hide his clenching hole or his leaking dick. He looks down to see Chikara has already flipped up the skirt, baring to their eyes the pretty, pretty image Tadashi offers to them—a leaking dick uncovered by the underwear he’s wearing, blush spreading down even on his thighs.</p><p>“Thank you for the meal,” Chikara murmurs, reaching up to unzip the skirt and tug it down before bending his neck, fastening his lips around Tadashi’s cock lightning fast. <em>He certainly didn’t wait,</em> Daichi chuckles internally to himself. Chikara is overwhelmed by the feel and smell of his kouhai, wanting nothing more but to sink into it endlessly.</p><p>Throwing his head back, Tadashi keens, the sensation of a hot wet mouth around his cock making his brain melt from pleasure. Daichi’s mouth latches on to the exposed bit of skin at Tadashi’s neck as his hand slithers down and settles at the boy’s puckered hole, tapping it lightly.</p><p>“Oya?” Daichi can feel something at the rim as he traces it with two of his fingers. “Did you prep yourself before coming here, wearing your naughty underwear with a skirt, ‘Dashi?”</p><p>“I told you he’ll be a great addition for us, Daddy,” Chikara looks up to say, licking a wide stripe on the underside of Tadashi’s dick, never breaking eye contact with Daichi.</p><p>“Maybe you should thrust into his mouth, shut up the bratty crow,” Daichi suggests to Tadashi, still rubbing at his hole. “He’s mouthing off to his Daddy, isn’t he?”</p><p>A small look is shared between Daichi and Chikara as that happens, causing Tadashi to wail out, “Fuck, that feels good!” Tadashi’s hand finds their way to Chikara’s hair and he grips on to the lock as his hips begin to thrust in and out of the older’s awaiting mouth.</p><p>Daichi groans as he feels Tadashi’s back grinding against his stiff member.</p><p>They say patience is a virtue most don’t have, and taming a brat known as Ennoshita Chikara sure as hell raised his level of patience to the max. When it comes to this though—Tadashi thrusting into Chikara’s mouth as he writhes in his lap, grinding down on him—well, Daichi is only human. Not to mention if he has to be patient, then so does Chikara—</p><p>“Don’t touch yourself,” he chides Chikara, making him pause with his hand slipping underneath his shirt. “Not until ‘Dashi comes, and if he thinks you can.”</p><p>It takes almost all his willpower not to press or fight back against Tadashi’s velvet cock for more, but Chikara holds on as his Daddy watches him struggle. He squirms in place, focusing on relaxing his throat to take Tadashi deeper and, to keep his hands busy, he reaches around Tadashi to grab Daichi’s waistband. Even then, his eyes start to water as Tadashi’s grip in his hair tightens, the younger boy crying out and trembling violently as he comes in his mouth.</p><p>“And that’s how you start off an amazing sexcapade,” Daichi muses more to himself than to his lovers. “Hearing a cute kouhai’s cute voice as he comes, being sucked off by his needy, bratty little bitch of a boyfriend…”</p><p>“How about getting fucked by the two people I’ve been fantasizing about for the past two years? That sounds awesome to me,” Tadashi asks with a shy grin, looking up from where he was resting his face on Daichi’s chest.</p><p>“That does sound amazing,” Chikara agrees, reaching down to pinch Daichi’s thigh at his bratty comment, no matter how true it may be. “Now can I touch myself, please?”</p><p>Daichi hums, and Tadashi smirks, “I think he can now, Daddy. He has been good and I kinda want to see his face when he cums.”</p><p>With that, Daichi looks down at Chikara staring up at him expectantly, his eye darkens seeing the way he’s squirming in place trying not to touch himself, and with a rough but steady voice he grates, “Get up here.”</p><p>Chikara stands up gingerly and falls back into the couch, spreading his legs as far apart as possible. “Please.”</p><p>“Didn’t I just tell our Tadashi, baby?” Daichi turns around as quickly as possible, still having a tight hold on Tadashi’s body part somewhere, so he can basically push the youngest on top of Chikara’s overworked body. “Need more specifics than a simple please, and I’m in the mood for a sandwich.”</p><p>“Oh Daddy please, please, <em>please,</em> whatever you think is good,” Chikara chants, just the idea of being fucked by Daichi while having Tadashi on top of him driving him closer to the edge.</p><p>“‘Dashi, do you want to try and ride this brat? Make him moan your name real loud?” Daichi murmurs into Tadashi’s ear as he races his hands up and down his sides, making him shiver.</p><p>The flush that crosses Tadashi’s face is obvious, but he nods. “I really want to, Daddy. He’s so pretty, fuck.”</p><p>“Let’s get this started then,” Daichi says, giving a light bite on Tadashi’s earlobe, picking him up and shuffling them until he has the boy easing down on Chikara’s erection. He chuckles to himself as he hears their collective gasps, Chikara’s eyes rolling to the back of his head at the overwhelming sensations, makes him switch off the vibe inside the brat’s ass.</p><p>Daichi is certain this is the prettiest sight he’ll ever see—Tadashi’s pretty hole stretched around Chikara’s dick as his own cockhead rubs against the rim of the younger’s stretched hole, feeling it flutter, squeezing out a moan from all three of them. He takes a moment to rub himself against the plug in Chikara’s ass, pushing it in deeper before switching to Tadashi’s hole, grinning at the whine that the current Karasuno captain lets out, making him buck up into Tadashi as a result.</p><p>“Oh gods,” Chikara nearly sobs, reaching up to claw at Tadashi’s arms. “Please, please go faster, please Tada—fuck!”</p><p>Tadashi’s mind drifts, latching on to how good everything feels. “You know, Chikara for someone so pretty you’re impatient as hell. I might go faster if it makes you scream for me.”</p><p>Chikara moans at the words, his body trembling, “Yes, yes, please, ‘Dashi. Fuck.” he lets out a gasp, blinking back tears. Tadashi rocks his hips faster than before, earning a string of curse flowing freely from Chikara’s mouth.</p><p>“You know what I love the most about you, Chikara?” Daichi rasps as his lips skim over Tadashi’s collarbone. “You act like a prim and proper boy, but your mouth is so dirty.” He laughs this mean laugh then, before reaching down to pull out the plug and thrust into him fully in one move, making Chikara practically sing for him.</p><p>“About time,” he grunts once he used to Daichi’s cock now sheathed inside him, fucking finally. “Oh, shit—please, Daddy—”</p><p>“Don’t be a brat, Chika. you still haven’t cum yet, have you?” Tadashi murmurs, trying not to laugh at how blissed out the current captain is.</p><p>Daichi whispers something in Tadashi’s ear, causing the boy to turn and look at him, and they both grin before turning to face Chikara.</p><p>The two of them move at once, causing Chikara to wail. His flushed skin gleams in the dim light as Daichi feels him clenching his walls around him.</p><p>“Did you know crows can sing in different pitches to alert others in their flock?” Daichi asks Chikara idly as he glides a hand over the smooth expanse of his baby crow’s chest, nails scraping against his hardened nipples once or twice.</p><p>“So does—fuck—does this mean what I think it means, ‘Dashi?” Chikara asks from under them, a smirk still somehow forming amidst the onslaught of sensations he’s getting from them both.</p><p>“You’re a smart one, baby, I’m sure you do,” Daichi chuckles, thrusting harder into the warm walls, savoring the incredible, utterly sinful sounds of both his kouhai.</p><p>“Daddy, look at him all blissed out like a slut. Is he always like that cause its—fuck—cute.” Tadashi giggles as the rubbing inside him speeds up.</p><p>“He is, aren’t you, Chikara? You’re my personal little slut,” Daichi answers, slowly thrusting in and out of Chikara who looks moments away from coming.</p><p>He watches with a satisfied smirk on his lips as Chikara grabs a hold of Tadashi’s hair, nails digging in his scalp, and pulls the youngest crow closer to him. It was the perfect opportunity for Daichi—he pushed Tadashi all the way down on Chikara while he buried his cock deep into him as well, reaching another hand to pinch and flick his nipples; it was enough to get Chikara coming, his head thrown back with a scream caught in his throat.</p><p>He reaches down to stroke Tadashi’s cock, going fast so he follows quickly after Chikara, still thrusting hard through his boyfriend’s climax. “Such good little cocksluts for Daddy, huh?” Daichi murmurs.</p><p>“Just for you, Daddy. I’m so tired, and you’re both so warm. Don’t pull out yet, please?” The look Tadashi gives the both of them was precious, just like him.</p><p>“Well, I didn’t get to come yet,” Daichi says, pulling out of Chikara anyway, “So which one of you are going to take care of that?”</p><p>“Me!” They both say in unison, making Daichi feel torn between which kouhai to choose. Maybe he doesn’t have to choose, both of them can…</p><p>Daichi then smiles this smile that made both high-schoolers nervous, this full, devious thing that has them glancing at each other, anticipation and a little bit of fear shivering their spines.</p><p>“What are you thinking, Daddy?” Tadashi finally asks, squirming still on Chikara’s cock, which is another adorably hot sight that Daichi is committing to memory.</p><p>“Baby boy, could you get on your knees beside Chikara? I think I want to come over both your slutty faces. Would you both like that?” Daichi murmurs to them.</p><p>Both of them gasp, Yamaguchi fumbles to comply making them both hiss as Chikara’s softening cock jostles inside him before it slips out. Daichi bites his lower lip in anticipation as the two whimper and position themselves before him, looking up at him through their thick lashes, mouths open and tongues out, ready to take his load. The sight alone is powerful enough to make him come immaturely, but as previously stated, dating Chikara really did him in.</p><p>In terms of being able to stave his orgasm off, that is. He still remembers how Chikara was fucking himself with a dildo last night, mouth and half his esophagus stuffed with Daichi’s pulsating cock.</p><p>Seeing Chikara’s entire body tremble from having Daichi’s cum spill down his throat definitely ended that day on a good note.</p><p>“Man, look at you two so ready to take on my load huh? Such obedient sluts for Daddy huh?” Daichi rambles as he jacks himself off, staring down at Chikara and Tadashi with open mouths and tongues out.</p><p>Neither of them dare to protest because even if there are bratty remarks they could make, Daichi is right; they’re nearly vibrating with excitement as they eagerly keep their eyes on their Daddy.</p><p>Once Daichi starts going faster, Tadashi starts thinking about the smell and feel of his Daddy’s cock and watching Chikara drool over him as precum starts dribbling down Daddy’s cock. He gulps, resisting the urge to just lean and wrap Daddy’s leaking cock in his mouth and relish in the taste. Chikara doesn’t have the patience Tadashi has—the current captain of Karasuno runs his hands along Daichi’s thighs and leans in to nibble at the sensitive skin.</p><p>Daichi can’t help but grunt loudly when he sees there’s a dark red mark forming on his skin, feeling like he just teetered over closer to his edge.</p><p>“I don’t think I told you you can move, Chikara,” Daichi says disapprovingly, grunting as he sped up his hand, “Now you just gave Tadashi what should’ve been yours,” he added with a grin before coming, aiming at Tadashi’s open mouth.</p><p>Tadashi barely yelps before Daichi’s climax comes all over his face; Chikara gives a withering look to Daichi before grabbing Tadashi’s cheeks, tugging him close in a deep, messy kiss, moans loud and clear.</p><p>Chikara is kissing Tadashi hard, teeth scraping lips, drool being shared as the current captain pulls his kouhai closer, tasting him and their Daddy at the same time.</p><p>Daichi sighs seeing the two immersed in each other, <em>there they go again, being naughty children, </em>he thought to himself. He falls back on his haunches, his body finally overcome with exhaustion from keeping up with two thirsty kouhais.</p><p>“I swear to all the gods I can name,” Daichi groans, feeling someone’s body leaning against his almost immediately. “You guys need to give me at least five minutes before anything else is gonna happen.”</p><p>“Aww did we tire out Daddy too much?” Chikara asks as he siddles up to his neck, leaving kisses and soft bites in his wake.</p><p>“Daddy looks cute all blissed out,” Tadashi giggles, following Chikara’s lead on Daichi’s other side. “What’s next?”</p><p>Chikara shares a look with Tadashi, and then murmurs, “Perhaps we should put our nice big bed to good use since our new little slut is so eager, don’t you think, Daddy?”</p><p>With that, Chikara leans over to pick up the double stroker from where he dropped it and looks at the two, blinking innocuously as he says, “I can go for a few more rounds.”</p><p>Daichi grins his wicked grin as he puts an arm around Tadashi’s waist and wags the vibrator threateningly in front of Chikara’s face, “As long as you behave yourself.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This will be a series, btw 😉</p>
<hr/><p>Come scream at us on twt! <ins><a href="https://twitter.com/greywarenangel">angel</a></ins>, <ins><a href="https://twitter.com/TheHimegimi">Hime</a></ins>, <ins><a href="https://twitter.com/kaartwheels">Kaa</a></ins>, <ins><a href="https://twitter.com/SoenNoUme">TJ</a></ins>, <ins><a href="https://twitter.com/sugaandyams">Enno</a></ins>, and <ins><a href="https://twitter.com/EStydiax">Iris</a></ins></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>